


Cold Case

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, how do you even spell that, idk its cute i guess?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a cold and still wants to go out and feel the thrill of the chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Case

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like really short but HEY i tried

“I’m FINE, Sherlock! Really, I am. Don’t we have a criminal to chase?”

 

Sherlock looked at John apprehensively. “Fine,” he said. “But if your cold gets worse then you can’t leave the flat until you’re better.” John rolled his eyes. He thought it was rather ironic that Sherlock- of all people!- was telling him to take care of himself, but agreed. The two men set off.

 

They were hot on the suspects trail, a woman who was a master thief and an even more shifty character. She had just exited an art gallery when Sherlock and John started following her. They went down a narrow alleyway, careful not to make too much noise so that they wouldn’t alert her of their presence. The woman stopped in the middle of a side street that Sherlock had just started to go down with John close behind. Quickly, they hid behind a rubbish bin. John, who was having trouble breathing after the quick pursuit, suddenly began to sniffle. He breathed in deeply, and was just about to- suddenly, there were two fingers pinching his nose. He looked up in surprise at Sherlock, who was silently scolding him. But then the detective smiled playfully at John, held up a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to run down the street to catch the villain.

 

Back at Baker Street, Sherlock was attempting to make chicken noodle soup in a beaker with surprising results.

 

“Sherlock, I’m really not sure how safe that is.”

 

“Oh pish, John. I cleaned it.” John looked at him from his now permanent place on the couch- “until you don’t need me to hold in your sneezes anymore,” Sherlock had said. John smiled, then sniffled. He snuffled, and sniffled, and- “Nu-uh, you’re not sneezing all over this.” Sherlock had held his nose again and was now placing a cup of soup in front of John. Sherlock smiled down at him, ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on John’s forehead.

 

John grinned cheekily. “I hope I never get better.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic woot woot! I think the name is super clever. Thank you for posting positive comments on my first fic, Skulls! Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
